1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lounges and/or beds and more specifically it relates to a cut away lounge and/or bed for providing a new and more comfortable means of copulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lounges and/or beds such as vibration, water and adjustable, have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform different types of functions. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.